


Battleship 2020

by Pixielit



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blasphemy, Drunk Shenanigans, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Min Yoongi | Suga, Haunted Houses, Internalized Homophobia, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, Ouija Boards, Pirates, Sirens, Spirit boards, Team Bonding, Vampires, vague christian references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixielit/pseuds/Pixielit
Summary: A series of drabbly things as I try to overcome writer's block. Various prompts and pairings.
Relationships: Jackson Wang & ?, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Lee Taeyong, Min Yoongi | Suga/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	1. Kai x Jongin, Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee any of this is good. If I'm honest, it's probably going to be terrible. But leave me feedback anyway and help me improve?

_[sms to: Group] I'm hung over and my mom made me go to church. I feel like such a sinner.  
[sms to: Group] I need an aspirin and some dignity._

Jongin sighed and tucked his phone in his pocket after sending the message, sitting on the bench next to his sister. He didn't expect a response; none of his friends were up before noon unless they were dragged.

The service was lengthy, Pastor Jim droning on about faith and being involved in the work of the Lord. He was surprised to feel his phone buzz, trying to keep it mostly hidden as he pulled it from his pocket and peeked at the screen.

_[sms from: Kai] You are a sinner._

His brow furrowed as he stared at his phone, the screen timing out long before he'd even processed the message. His sister nudged him and he refocused his attention on the sermon, though it only took moments for his eyes to drift back down to his phone as it lit up once more.

_[sms from: Kai] I know what you did last night._

His blood instantly ran cold as he thought back, remembering -- dark eyes, warm lips on his neck, the sharp sting of teeth on his flesh before the soothing brush of tongue. And -- he bit his tongue, tearing his gaze from his phone before he could get caught again. 

No matter how much he tried to focus on Pastor Jim, his mind drifted back to the night before. Why couldn't he remember the face? The voice? And -- _why did he want to_? He'd thought it was a dream, until the text messages. There hadn't been a hickey, even though he could still feel the warmth of someone's mouth on his throat. Though the way his father had raised an eyebrow, he might as well have had fifty hickeys.

He lowered his hand to swipe open his phone, tapping on the messages to respond. 

_[sms to: Kai] Who is this_

It only took moments for the response to come in, this time in the form of a picture.

"What the fuck?" He said aloud, and then realized the entire church had gone silent. He lifted his head, first to see his parents looking at him in both shock and silent scolding, and then to see the rest of the congregation staring at him. He cleared his throat, ducking his head. "Sorry, Pastor..."

"Nini, put your phone away!" His mother hissed, reaching over to swat at his arm. He obediently tucked his phone into his pocket before standing, muttering to his parents,

"I- I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." He hurried from the chapel, waiting until he was locked in a stall before pulling out his phone and staring at the picture.

That was... his face. But that wasn't... him? His hair had never been that light, had never been so snow white against his dark skin. Those weren't his clothes, that wasn't his expression --

_What the fuck?!_

The phone clattered to the tile as his fingers shook, raking his other hand through his hair as he knelt to pick it up. His breath was coming too fast, too loud in his ears, as the screen lit up once again.

_[sms from: Kai] Do you remember yet?_

_[sms from: Kai] I guess I can show you._

Another picture, this time of - him, someone's face against his throat - that white hair was too familiar already, along with the bit of his face he could see in the frame. His own expression was blissed out; he looked like he didn't even know what was happening.

Which was about accurate. He still wasn't sure.

_[sms from: Kai] You begged me to drink it. What would your God think if He saw you like that?_

_[sms from: Kai] but... I guess He sees everything, right?_

Oh god, he was gonna be sick. His stomach churned violently as he read the messages, as he heard the faint sound of the organ from the chapel. 

_[sms from: Kai] See you in Hell, Jongin :)_


	2. Taeyong x Junmyeon, Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Junmyeon lead a team-building seminar.

“Are you  _ sure _ about this?” Taeyong hissed, nodding toward the youngest of their group, who was staring around with wide, fearful eyes. Lucas wasn't the only one anxious; now that they were standing in front of the old manor, there was almost a palpable malice radiating from its sharp tiers. “This doesn’t exactly scream ‘team-building seminar’”

“'course I am.” came the easy response, though Junmyeon's usual warm and confident smile was marred by the faintest unease. It didn't exactly make him feel better and Taeyong glanced up at the house again, chewing his lip. “Nothing brings people together like a good old-fashioned haunted house.”

There was nothing good about this, he wanted to argue. It wasn’t just some cheap walkthrough put together by actors, this was an actual house. With, apparently, ghosts.

"What are the chances that we can back out?" he asked weakly, but the elder was already heading up to the front door, ancient wood creaking under his heels with each step. Hefollowed quickly, if only to save Junmyeon from falling through the porch. The rest of their group followed and he found himself hanging back to do a silent headcount, for the first of what would be many times during the night.

Once they were through the front door the air became noticeably heavier, their voices forced to whispers as they huddled at the base of what was once a grand staircase, now looking like it would fall apart at a touch. "Let's set up camp here," he tried, but Junmyeon was already talking over him with almost excessive cheerfulness, directing the group deeper into the house to what looked like an old sitting room, dusty couches and all. 

He  _ really _ didn't like the way this place felt. He shifted out of the way as a couple of the older guys brought in the sleeping bags and a couple of boxes they’d been almost alarmingly secretive about, his eyes naturally tracking the younger ones before glancing to Junmyeon, wondering what next. They’d already strayed from the plan by deciding on this place, and while he could lead his peers in his age group, he had nowhere near the confidence of the older male.

“Guys, set up the spirit board on that table,” Junmyeon directed, and Taeyong froze.

A spirit board?

Was he  _ trying _ to get them killed?!

“Who’s getting killed?” Lucas asked, voice oddly timid, and it was only then he realized his mental screech had not been confined to his head and that everyone was staring at him. 

Including Junmyeon. Good.

He drew in a deep breath, reigning in the unease to level an icy look at the older male. “We were supposed to plan this  _ together _ . Why do you have a spirit board?” His glare shifted to one of the other guys as the quietest giggle of  _ Mom and Dad are fighting _ reached his ears before looking back at his supposed co-leader.

“Oh, come on. What’s the fun of a haunted house if we don’t try to contact the ghosts who live here?”

“Am I the only one who’s seen a horror movie?” Taeyong asked incredulously. “That’s the  _ last _ thing we should do!”

“I kinda want to try it,” Lucas mumbled.

Ten minutes later, they were crowded around the table, fingers on the planchette as Jongin lit candles (“Atmosphere!”, he’d said way too cheerfully when he pulled them out of a box, and Taeyong nearly gave himself a concussion from how quickly his head hit the solid wood of the table). It was much too small for all of them but they tried anyway, leading to toes being stood on and “get your dick away from my ass, Johnny, I swear to God --”

“Guys, shut up,” Junmyeon started, and the giggling and grumbling stopped, replaced by a faux soberness that was quickly broken by someone letting out a giggle that was badly restrained, the sound coming out in a burst of noise that set everyone off. Taeyong’s head was pounding.

“Guys, come on,” he snapped, and silence fell again, though this time it was chagrined. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said primly, and he wanted to throttle him. “Now. first… are there any spirits here with us?”

The planchette remained still, and Taeyong nearly sighed in relief and started to take his finger away when to his horror, it shifted. They were all frozen, fingers following the pointer as it moved slowly to ‘yes’.

There was a long pause, all of them exchanging looks.

"What's your name?" Junmyeon asked finally, and they watched as the planchette moved from letter to letter.

Another long silence followed, broken by Lucas's meek, "What did it say, I wasn't paying attention..."

Yeah, they were definitely gonna get killed.


	3. Jackson x (Jackson), Pirates

Another day with nothing but horizon. Once it had been peaceful, an adventure -- always chasing what lurked just out of view on the endless seas, letting the wind guide his journey -- but now it felt like a curse under the hot sun, light glinting off the water somehow never revealing the creatures lurking in the depths. The spray of salt from the rising waves told of a storm starting to brew, though he had yet to spot any clouds.

Twice now their ship had been caught in a storm unlike any he'd encountered before, and the crew was down to half of what it should have been. There were barely enough men to keep it running smoothly, and each encounter with the storm moved the ship another week out of port. Supplies were low -- morale was lower, weariness etched into each of their faces. There was barely enough spirit left in the crew to sing while they worked, and it only made each task harder.

It was no wonder the crew mutinied, locking the captain in the brig until they found land and appointing the quartermaster to the role instead. It wasn't the worst decision they'd made, but really --

Jackson grit his teeth as his foot slipped off the rigging, grabbing onto the ropes tighter to keep from falling to the deck below.

They couldn't _afford_ to be down a crewmate with all this. He wasn't even trained on rigging, yet here he was climbing up to furl the sail before the winds picked up. Somewhere below him he could hear yelling and he paused mid-knot to listen when he realized it sounded much more panicked than directive.

And then he heard the singing.

The voice -- male or female, maybe both, he couldn't tell -- was hauntingly beautiful, rising and falling with the sway of the ship and sinking into his chest the way a particularly good shot of rum did. It was only a matter of moments before he was climbing down, wanting to hear the voice closer. It was just so --

His feet touched the deck at the same moment a pair of hands clapped over his ears and he twisted to look at the sailor, watching his lips move and not processing the words as his ears strained to hear the beautiful music through the palms muffling the sounds around them. It was then he realized the sky was quickly growing darker, ship rocking as waves crashed against it, and still --

The hands left his ears as the ship pitched to the side and it was like a shot to his heart as the voice touched his ears again, drawing him toward the rail. He was just leaning over to look when the same sailor pulled him back, shouting something that only made his ears sting, making him flinch back and crave the soothing sweetness of the voice. If he could just see who was singing, he could tell them --

 _What_ , exactly?

It wasn't important, not as important as getting to the gunwale and seeing the owner of the voice. He fought against the hands that pulled him back, even swung a fist at his crewmate to get him to just let go. All it got him was a sharp pain in the back of his skull and black dots in his vision as he fell to the deck, sea salt and copper on his tongue. The ship spun around him and the voice --

Oh god, it wasn't beautiful anymore. It was a wailing, an inhuman shriek of anger and pain that had terror rising like bile in his throat. The same sailor who had grabbed him from the rail now crouched in front of him, holding out tiny balls of fabric which he stared at in confusion until the other male leaned in to stuff them into his ears, muffling the shrieks enough that he could breathe past the panic. He looked around to see the other crewmates in motion, swords and guns drawn on opposite sides of the ship, fighting -- _something --_ and pushed himself up from the deck, pausing halfway when the world spun again and catching his balance on the capstan before moving to the side of the ship to look.

He stared at the creature on the other side of the rail in disbelief.

The face could have been his own, aside from the unnaturally sallow color and the pitch-dark eyes, the faint shadow of scales in patches on its skin. It stared back at him, bluish lips stretching in a grimace that showed sharp, almost shark-like teeth before its mouth opened and it shrieked again, launching itself toward him as he leaned over the rail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it up to you if he gets dragged overboard or survives the night.


	4. Yoongi x Johnny, Fairy!Yoongi

There were three rules for walking into the Black Woods, and Johnny broke all of them.

The first was to carry some sort of talisman made of solid iron, in case of meeting one of the fae - specifically the dark fae, but no one knew how to tell them apart. He'd left it sitting on the table next to his front door, only to be remembered when he took the first step under the tall trees.

The second was to always wear a mask and never ever take it off until the woods were far in the distance. The fae had an unnerving ability to find those who trespassed in their home after they left, but without seeing a face... well, the mask was one defense most seasoned explorers wouldn't be caught without. He wasn't exactly seasoned -- and the mask made it hard to really take in his surroundings, the beauty of the trees stretched toward the sky, the sunlight flitering between the leaves. Despite its name, the Black Woods were too beautiful to miss.

The third... the third was the one Johnny broke almost embarrassingly quickly. It had taken less than a minute for one of the fae to find him after he'd taken his mask off, and he hadn't even thought about it before blurting out an introduction. What else was he supposed to when faced with a creature so ethereal and devastatingly enchanting?

\---

"You shouldn't do that, you know," a voice drawled somewhere above him. He let his mask fall to cover his face again before glancing up, abruptly glad it hid the shock and awe that made his mouth drop open when he saw the other.

He'd heard stories, of course - creatures that walked the woods, leading innocent hikers astray. Monsters that would just as soon eat a traveler as help them. But he'd never thought he'd see one of the Fair Folk in person.

The boy was lounging on a branch, leg dangling over one side and looking like he could tip off at any moment. His features were almost feline, aside from the all black of his eyes. That was more unnerving than the transluscent wings that slowly shifted to keep him balanced, Johnny decided. There was no distinguishing between pupil and iris, no visible white to his eyes. It was... disconcerting as much as it was captivating, drawing him in before he could even realize his feet were moving toward the tree.

The boy grinned at him like he  _ knew _ what he was thinking -- (Maybe he did - could the fae read minds?) -- before sitting up, pulling one knee up to rest his arm on as he looked down. "First time?"

"Huh?"

Very eloquent. He wracked his brain, trying to remember everything he'd been told about the fae. Iron made them weak. They couldn't lie. And -- something else, what was it? Something about - names? Gifts?

The boy -- the fairy -- hummed, chin in his hand as he looked down at him, other hand waving toward his mask. "Well, you've already taken it off. Most humans know better... You're just lucky I'm the one who found you first."

"Why?"

It was fascinating how expressive he could be with such different features -- Johnny was fairly sure the fairy was rolling his eyes.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" And when he blinked, those black eyes were right in front of him, barely a foot away. He reeled back instinctively, but the fairy didn't move closer, didn't try to attack him. He seemed more curious than anything, not unlike Johnny himself. Before he could ask, the other was reaching out, carefully prying the mask fully away from his face and tossing it aside, and he couldn't make himself move to stop him. Why was he so close --

"I'm Johnny," he blurted, and the fairy paused, smile flickering across his lips.

"You're not a very smart one, are you?"

\---

The sun was setting, and -- Johnny turned, confused, looking at the trees that stretched toward the sky, now behind him. He didn't remember leaving the woods, didn't remember anything past -- past what? Did he ever walk through those trees?

He slipped his hands into his pockets to find his car keys and paused as his fingers slid over an unfamiliar shape, pulling the object out to look at it.

When did he get an acorn?

He peered at it closer, noticing faint lines etched into the nut. The light was too dim to see clearly. He tucked it back into the safety of his pocket, deciding to look again when he got home, and strode toward his car.

Behind him, just inside the line of trees, two pairs of black eyes watched him walk away.

"He kept it."

"I saw."

The other fairy frowned a little, hovering just off the ground as he squinted in the fading light. "You gonna follow him?"

"No need." The first answered, his tone bored despite his eyes never leaving the human's back. "He'll call."

A soft gasp from the smaller fairy broke the moment of silence. "You told him  _ your  _ name?"

A shrug. "He'll figure it out. He's big and kinda dumb, but I didn't exactly give him a Rumplestiltskin sort of riddle."

"Isn't that putting too much faith in him? He's human, after all.."

"Mm…." Another noncommittal shrug as they watched the car drive away, and another quiet moment passed. Neither of them moved until the red of the taillights had disappeared around a bend in the road.

"Don't wait here too long or you'll start to root," the smaller fairy said finally, drawing a chuckle from the other.

"Yeah, yeah."

\---

Summer turned to fall, and snow dusted the branches of the trees long before Johnny remembered. It took him weeks to decipher the tiny script on the acorn, and even longer to solve the riddle. He could have spoken the name then, but common sense compelled him to wait, to find out as much as he could about the Fair Folk before daring to summon the fairy.

It was nightfall when it finally happened, a tiny rap of knuckles on his windows announcing his success. It was still startling to see the boy crouched at his window, black eyes staring at him through the glass, and as soon as Johnny picked himself up from the floor he let the other inside.

"You  _ are _ real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably (read: definitely) could have done more with this, but I think I'm gonna save that for another time. There's a lot of potential here that could be fleshed out into an actual story.


End file.
